Kalimat Singkat
by ShikaIno Guardians
Summary: Kehadiran si pemalas itulah yang membuat jantung Ino selalu berdegup kencang. Bahkan gadis cantik itu tidak bisa bersikap lebih 'wanita' ketika di hadapannya dan Ino pasrah jika Shikamaru tak akan membalas cintanya. Namun hari ini terbukti, si rambut nanas memang orang yang tepat untuk Ino/by: Artha Turnip/For ShikaIno Valentine Event 2016 – Say it with flowers!/Hanakotoba/MIND


**Kalimat Singkat**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **For ShikaIno Valentine Event 2016 – Say it with flowers!**

 **SIVE 2016 : Hanakotoba / MIND / Daisy**

 **NB : Spesial buat Yola Bola Coklat pencinta ShikaIno akut dan ShikaIno shipper lainnya. Maaf ya seadanya, gak jelas, dan pasti melenceng dari tema(?).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehadiran si pemalas itulah yang membuat jantung Ino selalu berdegup kencang. Bahkan gadis cantik itu tidak bisa bersikap lebih 'wanita' ketika di hadapannya dan Ino pasrah jika Shikamaru tak akan membalas cintanya. Namun hari ini terbukti, si rambut nanas memang orang yang tepat untuk Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit mendung Tokyo di bulan Juni menandakan sebentar lagi kota itu akan menghadapi musim panas. Dan satu jam sesudah bel pulang sekolah, hujan deras langsung mengguyur Tokyo. Betul saja, musim istimewa atau Tsuyu sudah datang. Sebenarnya Tsuyu akan datang sudah banyak yang tahu dan banyak siswa sekolah juga yang sudah membawa payung. Namun tidak dengan gadis pirang yang baru menyelesaikan berkas-berkas di ruang penyiaran Tokyo Senior High School. Ia malah meninggalkan payung yang sudah ia siapkan di meja rias. Padahal ia sudah pulang telat karena tugasnya sebagai ketua komunitas penyiaran, ditambah lagi kini ia harus menunggu hujan reda.

"Huhh ... Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa payung sampai ketinggalan lagi ..." Gerutu Ino yang sedang duduk di tangga depan sekolah sambil menatapi aliran air di parit yang semakin deras. Dan yang makin membuatnya kesal, ia harus menunggu hujan reda sendirian di sekolah.

"...kalau begini terus, kapan aku sampai di rumah?!" Sambungnya dengan nada yang lebih kesal lagi ketika melihat hujan yang semakin deras saja. Ia tidak suka menunggu, apalagi menunggu ketika tidak ada yang menemani.

"Hey!"

Deg!

Suara yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Tanpa membalikkan badan pun, ia sudah tahu siapa yang menyapanya itu. Namun Ino kembali berpikir, mana mungkin seorang pemalas sepertinya mau pulang telat. Pastilah ia memilih tidur siang di ranjang hangat pada—ditambah lagi suasana yang dingin—daripada menghabiskan waktu walaupun bermain basket sekalipun.

Dan benar sekali, orang yang baru memanggilnya adalah si rambut nanas itu. "H-hey Shika. Kau belum pulang?"

Pria yang Ino panggil Shika itu duduk di sebelah Ino. Pas saja tempat sebelah Ino basah karena air hujan yang berhasil lolos menyelinap dari atap sekolah yang mulai tua, sehingga Shikamaru duduk tepat di sebelahnya—bahkan Ino dapat merasakan kulit lengannya bersentuhan dengan lengan Shikamaru yang saat itu sedang berpakaian baju basket. Entah dari mana asalnya, tetapi itu cukup membuat jantung Ino semakin menggila. "Belum,"

"Ohh seperti itu,"

Seketika hanya suara air hujan yang terdengar. Ino yang terkenal banyak bicara seketika kehilangan kata-kata ketika ia dapat sedekat itu dengan pria yang ia sukai. Inilah hal yang sangat Ino sesali ketika bersama Shikamaru, yakni menjadi bertingkah konyol dan sok polos. Padahal kan saat itu adalah kesempatan yang mungkin datang sekali dan malah Ino sia-siakan.

 _Ino berpikir, berpikir. Apa yang harus kamu katakan lagi,_ teriak Ino dalam hati sambil merutuki kalimat 'ohh seperti itu' yang baru ia lontarkan dan mematikan kesempatan baik ini.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang Shika?" tanya Ino yang diakhirinya dengan menghembuskan nafas berat karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan bahan pembicaraan. "Lagi mau main basket saja sih,"

Hening kembali. _Hftt, apalagi yang harus ia katakan?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Suasana semakin hening dan Ino makin kesal dengan otaknya yang tak mau mengeluarkan ide untuk bahan pembicaraan kali ini saja.

"Nggak mau nekad kayak biasanya?"

"E-ehh. Maksudmu?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti dengan yang baru dikatakan Shikamaru.

"..."

"Apa maksudmu Shika?" Ino sudah tidak bersabar mendengar apa maksud dari perkataan pria berambut unik itu. Walaupun pertanyaan singkat, tetapi itu wajib Ino ketahui maksudnya.

"Yahh nekad. Seperti waktu tim basket sekolah sedang tanding dan ada seorang gadis yang nekad menyebrang lapangan basket, dan malah ditampar oleh bola basket..." jelas Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya yang mulai memerah.

"Ihh... Kan... A-apa... Hmm," Ino ingin mengelak namun suaranya tercekat oleh otaknya yang sedang memutar memori kebodohannya. Memang di situ ia kesal dengan kakak kelas yang saat itu berdiri tepat di sebelahnya—Temari yang terus meneriaki nama Shikamaru. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino langsung menyebrang lapangan basket dan bola basket tepat menumbuk wajahnya. Ia ingat betul tatapan geli orang-orang kepadanya.

 _Iya tahu, kamu pasti ilfeel kan Shika?_ cetusnya yakin dan merutuki kebodohannya. Kebodohan yang tak bisa ia hindari ketika di dekat Shikamaru.

"Banyak pokoknya hal konyol yang dibuat gadis ini. Aku suka kepolosan dia di hadapan semua orang tanpa dibuat-buat. Apalagi saat bersama pria yang iya sukai, ia tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri..."

Shikamaru bercerita terus dengan wajah tetap datar dan malasnya dan seperti ingin tidur terus. Indah memang menatap wajahnya sedekat itu, bahkan sampai membuat wajah Ino semakin memerah.

"...dan yang paling membuatku semakin yakin..."

Dan hujan terasa berhenti ketika Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya. Kalimat yang membuat jantung Ino juga serasa berhenti berdegup mencerna maksud dari kalimat terkahir dan menunggu kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Shikamaru selanjutnya.

"...saat dia berpura-pura jadi _secret admirer_ -ku dan menyiarkan puisi cinta dengan suara yang disamarkan seperti bebek. Aku masih ingat orang-orang tertawa sepuasnya karena hal konyol ini. Sangat nekad dan merepotkan,"

 _Sangat nekad dan bodoh ya?_ Ino terkekeh dalam hati mengingat permainan ToD yang dimainkan bersama Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten saat itu. Saat Ino mendapat giliran dan memilih _dare_. Langsung saja Sakura menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuat Ino menyatakan cinta kepada Shikamaru. Karena malu, Ino hanya berani menyatakan perasaan lewat siaran langsung radio sekolah dengan suara yang disamarkan.

"Kenapa kamu begitu perhatian sama dia?" Hanya satu hal inilah yang ingin Ino pertanyakan. Ia tidak meminta menceritakan lebih banyak tentang hal yang Shikamaru perhatikan tentang dirinya.

"Menurutmu apa yang dirasakan si pria ketika dia begitu memperhatikan tingkah polos dan ceroboh seorang wanita?" jawab si pemalas nan cerdas itu.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, Ino tau maksud dari perkataan Shikamaru. Dan rasanya banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya. Semburat merah di wajahnya tak dapat terelakkan lagi karena perubahan suasana hatinya yang sangat drastis. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak sejadi-jadinya karena akhirnya usaha yang ia lakukan tidak sia-sia. "Oke Shikamaru. Aku mengerti,"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa Shika?"

"... _would you be mine?"_

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaa terakhir Shikamaru, Ino malah meninggalkan Shikamaru dan berlari ke lapangan sekolah yang sudah basah diguyur hujan. Ia menyambut tiap rintik hujan dengan senyuman kebahagiaan.

"Merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru dengan senyuman tipis yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

Happy valentine's day3. Hanya ini yang bisa kupersembahkan untuk kalian semua. Maafkan atas OOC yang over, typo, gakje, dan yang lain-lain.


End file.
